


Waste it on me

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Henry Cavill x plus size reader, henry cavill x reader, henry cavill x you, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Waste it on me

 

**_You say love is messed up_ ** **__  
You say that it don't work  
You don't wanna try, no, no  
(You don't wanna try, no, no)  
And baby, I'm no stranger  
To heartbreak and the pain of  
Always being let go (Always being let go)**

**_  
And I know there's no making this right, this right (This right)  
And I know there's no changing your mind, your mind (Your mind)  
But we both found each other tonight, tonight (Oh yeah)  
So if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time  
  
Waste it on me, waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Tell me, why not waste it on me? Waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Baby, why not waste it on me? Waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Tell me, why not waste it on me? _ ** **_Waste it on me_ ** **__  
(Waste it on me)** ****

 

 

 

“What a coincidence” you muttered and cleared your throat while Henry chuckled and followed you to your hotel room. “No, it isn’t” the British actor responded while watching you open the door before stepping in and leaving it wide open for him.

 

He stepped inside your room and quickly closed the door behind him, the tension shifting the second he did so. Your heart began to pound in your chest when you sat at the edge of the bed and kicked off your heels, your feet instantly relaxing while you tried to clear your mind.

 

It had been the third time that you had “bumped” into Henry this week. The very first time was at the Golden Globes after party where he had come up to you and try to flirt with you. You had blocked his every move because you just had gotten over a nasty break up with your ex-boyfriend of seven years.

 

He threw seven years of your life away like a piece of trash so at the moment, you weren’t the biggest fan of love or even a hookup. But weirdly enough, there was something about Henry that made you want to cave in but also stay away from him.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Henry asked while slowly walking over to you and kneeling down in front of you, taking your foot in his hands and slowly starting to massage it. You let out a pleased sigh while avoiding his piercing gaze, knowing that if you’d look at him now, you’d probably jump on him.

 

The actor read your body and couldn’t help but smile, he knew that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you. “Why are you holding back?” he huskily whispered while losing himself in your natural scent mixed with your delicate perfume.

 

You cleared your throat and closed your eyes for a few seconds, remembered the second encounter with the actor which was at your favorite coffee shop. It also happened to be his favorite coffee shop but you didn’t let him get close to you. You went it, bought your coffee and jogged your way back out while he called out for you but you ignored him.

 

“I’m not so found of love, Henry” you confessed and looked at him, finding him even more attractive as he bit his lip while slightly furrowing his eyebrows. “I just got dumped from a seven year relationship. Men suck and I don’t want to jump into the next one without taking some time to find myself again” your words made the actor slowly nod his head as he understood your point of view.

 

“I got dumped too, [Y/N]. She didn’t let me fight for our relationship, just packed her things and left, and now I hear that she’s engaged to someone else” you couldn’t help but from and shake your head as you could imagine what Henry had gone through.

 

“I’m so sorry” you whispered while he massaged your other foot, his gifted fingers making a shiver run down your spine as you suddenly imagined having them elsewhere. Henry chuckled and shook his head, “It’s not your fault. That’s a part of life, but you can’t deny the tension in between us” he stated to which you slowly nodded your head while staring at his lips, wishing to feel them pressed against yours.

 

“How about we just cut loose from everything for one night” he suggested, his hunger for you slowly overwhelming him. You watched his eyes darkened while his hands slowly slid up your legs underneath your dress. He placed them on your thick thighs and gently squeezed them.

 

“Let’s forget about the people who hurt us. Let’s forget all the pain we went though and just lose ourselves into one another” Henry’s proposition left you intrigued while you hummed slowly. One night to not think about your stupid ex-boyfriend and the way he threw you away like a piece of trash, one night where you didn’t drink your heartbreak away and drowned yourself in self-loathing…

 

Henry stared deeply into your eyes, not moving a muscle in his body as he waited for your answer.

 

“O-Okay” you whispered before feeling his soft lips smashed against yours, making you hum while you wrapped your arms around his neck. He then pulled away from the sensual kiss and stood up, quickly kicking his shoes off while you climbed onto the bed and lied down in the middle of it, removing your dress while panting loudly.

 

 

**_So we don't gotta go there_ ** **__  
Past lovers and warfare  
It's just you and me now (Yeah, yeah)  
I don't know your secrets  
But I'll pick up the pieces  
Pull you close to me now (Yeah, yeah)  
  
And I know there's no making this right, this right (Yeah)  
And I know there's no changing your mind, your mind (Oh)  
But we both found each other tonight, tonight (Oh yeah)  
So if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time  
  
Waste it on me, waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Tell me, why not waste it on me? Waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Baby, why not waste it on me? Waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Tell me, why not waste it on me? Waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Tell me, why not?** ****

 

Henry was also panting as he couldn’t think of anything but being buried deep inside you, the only thing he had been thinking about for the past week. You unclipped your bra and threw it off the bed before slipping out of your thongs, your arousal already pooled in between your legs.

 

Once Henry was fully naked, he joined you on the bed and positioned himself in between your thighs. He rested his hand on either side of your head while gazing down at you, “You’re so beautiful” he gushed with a small smile on his face, his words making your heart flutter in your chest.

 

“Thanks” you whispered before pulling his face closer to yours and capturing his lips in another passionate kiss while wrapping your legs around his waist. He positioned his length at your entrance while kissing his way up and down your neck, making soft moans escape your lips as it had been a while since you had been touched.

 

Henry moaned when he slowly pushed the tip of his hard length inside you, the warmth of your inner walls welcoming him. “Yes” you whimpered while clenching your eyes shut before he filled you up in another thrust, your inner walls being stretched deliciously.

 

He gave you a few seconds to adjust to his size while letting out low growls as you felt amazing being wrapped around him. Henry kissed his way up to your face before he captured your lips in another sensual kiss, his tongue slipping past your parted lips before moving gently against yours.

 

He then slowly began to move his hips, making you moan as you the please rippled its way through your body. You clung onto him for dear life when he began to thrust his hips at a deep and steady rhythm, pushing you deeper into the mattress with every move.

 

“Don’t stop” you whimpered while arching your back and feeling the tip of his length brush against your sweet spot. You gasped out loud as no one, not even your stupid ex-boyfriend had been able to find that spot. A shiver ran down your spine as intense waves of ecstasy rushed all over your body.

 

Your mind went blank while Henry increased the pace of his thrusts and didn’t fail to hit your sweet spot over and over again. With trembling legs, you whimpered “I-I’m so close” not being able to open your eyes as the pleasure threw you into delicate oblivion. Henry couldn’t help but admire your beautiful face while groaning and mumbling your name, he had never experienced such intense sexual intercourse with anyone.

 

He was already falling for you without even knowing it, he let out a loud moan when he felt your inner walls tightening around his hard length. Making him angel your leg higher while thrusting deeper inside you, he wanted you to feel all of him.

 

“Henry!” you shouted and arched your back while curling your toes when you fell over the blissful edge, your inner walls clenching themselves tightly around his length which triggered his own release. Henry’s thrust became sloppy while he released himself deep inside you, the spurts of his high intensifying your orgasms.

 

Seconds later, he rolled off you while panting loudly. You had your eyes closed while your mind was still blank from all the pleasure you were feeling. Henry glanced at you and felt his heart skip a beat, you looked breathtaking, a sight he would never forget. The actor was silently wishing that the night would never end as he wanted to be with you, love you.

 

****

**_Yay, don't you think there must be a reason_  
Yeah, like we had our names  
Don't you think we got another season  
That come after spring  
I wanna be your summer  
I wanna be your wave  
Treat me like a comma  
And I'll take you to a new phrase  
Yeah, come just eat me and throw me away  
If I'm not your taste, babe, waste  
Waste it on me  
  
And I know there's no making this right, this right (Yeah)  
And I know there's no changing your mind, your mind (Oh)  
But we both found each other tonight, tonight (Oh, yeah)  
So if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time  
  
Waste it on me, waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Tell me, why not waste it on me? Waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Baby, why not waste it on me? Waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Tell me, why not waste it on me? Waste it on me  
(Waste it on me)  
Tell me, why not?**

****

 


End file.
